The Deal I'm Making
by PhoneixAsh
Summary: When Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy are sent to an island in search for intel on another possible virus, they find they are trapped and surrounded by more danger than they can imagine. In their attempt to find and gather information; they find their most desperate search is not in files or evidence, but for each other.
1. Chapter 1: If I only Could

**A/N: Hello everyone. this is my first Leon/Chris story. I was inspired to do this off of youtube video about them. I have set this after RE6 and Vendetta. I hope you like it. Gentle feedback is appreciated.**

 **Chapter 1: If I Only Could**

" _ **If I only could, I'd be running up that hill." Placebo**_

* * *

On paper, their mission was simple. Two teams, one island. Each takes a half. Recon, find evidence; avoid combat if at all possible. If one must, then engage only when necessary. Stay in contact with each other; rendezvous in three days to safety point.

Simple, quick, easy.

Leon Kennedy gritted his teeth, gazing out the door, propellers of the helicopter eliciting sharp chopping noises in the air. Cool wind hit his face, causing brunette bangs to cover silver blue eyes; emotions tossing through them like a thunderstorm on the horizon.

No mission he ever did was simple. No mission he'd been dragged into was quick and easy. Very rarely, was there calm, or peace. If it didn't include crazy viruses, city takeovers, reanimated dead and a psychotic villain; well then it truly wasn't a task to behold.

Gut instinct in the agent for told him; this would not be lighthearted. A remote island, nestled off the Greek coast; surrounded by turquoise waters, was breeding ground for madness. Madness he'd seen in real life, madness he'd seen in nightmares. Enough of it to make him run to Colorado; only to be forced back out again.

Leon had been given an option; take a partner or go alone. He would have had his pick of partners; anyone he wanted, across multiple organizations. Claire, Sherry, Rebecca, Chris, Sheva, Jill.

He chose none of them. He prefered to work alone; to not drag anyone in, since his list of options were all people he cared about; if things went south; he'd at least have all of them safe. Or so he thought.

Three of them had volunteered. Two as a team; one has head for base camp and rendezvous points. It was those three that had him gritting his teeth now, and one in particular that made his stomach clutch in the strangest of ways.

He was to meet Sherry Birkin at base camp, once the bird landed. She was leader of camp, communications liaison and safety point medical tech. He didn't like it, but in Hunnigans terms, it was her choice; he could not fight it.

Sheva Alomar was once partnered with Captain Christopher Redfield, in Africa. She joined him again on this mission; team two to take the islands second half. Leon respected her, she had protected his friend in Africa, kept him safe. She was strong and a good asset.

Christopher Redfield.

His name alone had Leon swallowing thickly, a reaction he could not understand. Since China, since Colorado, during Arias. Leon had saved Claire Redfield, his sister; earning respect from the BSAA Captain. They understood each other on a level that was foreign to the DSO agent; unusual, murky in its depth.

Redfield traveled all the way to Colorado to pull him out of the bottle and into the fray again. Redfield alone had been spooked about his wellbeing in China, had tired to check on him after Arias. Something in Leon stirred, setting an uncomfortable edge when he thought of him. He was lucky, very lucky that Chris and Shiva were landing on the opposite side of the island.

"Five minutes to landing, Mr. Kennedy." the pilot called to the back, the sound of the rotors making his voice vibrate.

Leon nodded; taking a deep breath in before allowing himself to focus.

The island stretched out before him; a mirage of green and white. He was reminded of a painting; lush emerald colorings mashed into sharp vivid white of rock outcroppings, a spire of mountains and warm hills, splitting the island in two. He could see sand bars beneath turquoise waters, sea foam eroding away sand.

"It's way to peaceful here. There is definitely trouble." he murmured quietly.

He felt the descent; felt the landing; greeted by a blonde figure running to him, her voice screeching over the blades.

"Leon!"

* * *

Sheva studied her partner for a moment. The tall muscular brunette man had been strangely quiet since their departure from D.C. Molton brown eyes studied the outside; an answer to mystery within him more than likely found in the sky.

"Captain, we land in about five minutes. What's on your mind?" She asked, accent airing a bit of concern.

He didn't know how to fully phrase what he was feeling. His thoughts hadn't really been his own since China, preoccupied with a certain agent who had the nerve to jump him in an attack protecting an imposter.

Even with a daunting three day task in front him; his mind wandered back to Kennedy; back to everything they'd been through; every word crossed between them; in anger or support. There was a wall between them; a hill he couldn't climb, but if there ever came the chance, he would break down Leon's defenses to the man simmering underneath the surface. He finally placed his eyes on Sheva, smiling to throw her off, redirection.

"I'm fine, just planning the mission and looking at all possibilities for what we could come across."

His automatic response had his partner raising her eyes at him; before a "Uh huh." slipped from her lips, an indication that she did not believe the lies he had just spit between them. She turned her eyes back out the door, looking towards their goal.

Before she could take in the view; white hot flashes of light cascaded around them; instinctive arms being thrown up to shield the eyes. She could hear the alarms in the helicopter going off as she tried to regain sight; feeling like she was spinning out of control.

"Hold on you two! I'm trying to get her back under control!" the pilot yelled, struggling with the unstable aircraft.

Chris immediately reached out grab to Sheva's hand, jerking her close to him; in attempt to stabilize both of them. He felt the helicopter begin to even out, so he snapped.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I am unsure Captain. It appears to have come from the island. I'll have us landed in approximately 45 seconds, Sir. "

"That can't bode well can it?" Sheva asked, him, still grasping him tightly.

He said nothing, as he checked his weapon, making absolutely sure that it was loaded.

A crackling in his ear let him know that his ear piece was working when the deepend voice of Leon S. Kennedy snapped sharply through the static.

"You better be alive, Redfield."


	2. Chapter 2: Illuminated

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope you guys like. It heats up in Chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 2: Illuminated**

" _ **Suddenly my eyes are open,**_

 _ **Everything comes into focus, oh,**_

 _ **We are all illuminated**_ _ **" Hurts**_

* * *

Atomic light had washed over him; a tidal wave of brightness that sent his arms around Sherry as she ducked. It reminded him of a nuclear blast, blinding; igniting everything but without flame. As quickly as it consumed, it retracted back into itself, disappearing into the island, a figment of his imagination.

In a sudden burst, panic built in his chest as he thought of Redfield and Sheva being caught in the blast. Letting go of his companion, he put his finger to the earpiece that allowed him to stay connected to everything.

"You better be alive, Redfield." He snapped, harder than he had meant. Words, sharp and biting spilled out of him, subtle concern for the soldier lacing his voice. He felt constriction in his stomach, unusual flutterings lighting up his nervous system as he awaited a response.

There was crackling, snapping static before a deep voice came through. "I'm alive, Kennedy. Nice way of saying hello."

Relief flooded through him, along with those same sensations; illuminating nerves in his spine and gut. Chris's voice was a welcome shelter, a centering point which he could grasp onto to. He chuckled softly for a second.

"Sorry. Didn't know if you were in the air. Can't die before we begin."

Official, non emotional; no indication that his concern was nothing more than not losing one of his team members. It's how he wanted to keep it. Leon couldn't afford to be distracted by flickering feelings and odd sensations.

"We are landing in about ten seconds, Kennedy." Redfield added, assuring the brunette that he was alright, more relief overflowing the agent.

"Good, give me a rendezvous point. I'm coming to get you."

A shocked look on Sherry's face alerted Leon that he and Redfield were not the only ones on this rock. As a matter fact two others were there. It wasn't just that he had forgotten, he had on instinct chosen to divert from the original objective. He motioned to Sherry, asking for a map.

She nodded, crooking a finger and bringing him towards a table near where the bird landed; a map of the island laid out on oak wood. He could see the hills and mountains, a red line splitting the island down the middle. One side was written in red with the words, CR and SA. The other in blue with the initials LK, SB. He studied the red circle, the drop point for Chris and Sheva.

"Excuse me, you're what?" Chris's surprise jolted him out of his memorization of the map; his head plotting the quickest route to them, barring there was no undead or crazy dangers in the way.

"You heard me, Redfield. I'm coming to get you."

"That's a complete diversion of the objective, Kennedy. Those were not our orders." anger sizzled in his ear, but Leon; ever strong didn't give two fucks.

"I know the orders, Chris. I'm coming to get you."

He was unsure as to why he was so adamant, a subconscious feeling that if they remained separated this mission would be much much harder. He turned away from the table; reaching into his leather jacket, pulling out each wing shooter to check the clips; making sure they were loaded.

"Leon…I'm alright. Let's continue with the mission as planned."

There was comfort in his voice, nearly sending Leon to his knees in relief that Chris had picked up telepathically his worry. Even so; it would not suede Leon. If his guts were anything to go by, more often than not they were right; then he needed to meet with them immediately.

"Follow through with your orders, Captain. I know how to track, and I know how to gather intel. I will meet up with you."

He could hear the grit in Chris as he spat. "Dammit, Kennedy. Stay in communication. Redfield out."

The click told him there was nothing more to be said, that the BSAA soldier was seething. Leon didn't much care about hurt feelings, instinct always won out. He placed his wing shooters back into the leather; sighing. He had to wonder if maybe there was more to his gut than he would like to admit.

Since China, Chris and Claire had been his only source of light; it had been Chris that had yanked him out of darkness and agony. Chris alone chased him down, found him, brought him home. Chris had done something more than just pull him out; he had lit a fire in Leon; a flame that burned in intensity through him. He shook his head, trying to clear messy tangled masses of thoughts pouring through.

Delicate hands on his shoulders allowed him to bring his focus back into the moment; he turned to Sherry, noting the concern on her face.

"If your going to track them, let's make sure your properly equipped."

"Your not going to stop me?"

"No. I couldn't if I wanted to. I'll chat with Hunnigan. We will both help you."

She took his hand, leading him over to crates stockpiled with equipment. He felt a warmth flood through him, causing him pause.. "Thank you, Sherry."

She opened a crate, ammo glittering inside, smiling at him gently.

"Any time. Let's get you locked and loaded."

* * *

His hands would not stop trembling; even as he held the assault rifle in attempt to steady himself; he still shook. Shaking wasn't just a side effect of "I'm raging pissed" but from something else entirely. Emotions that he had locked down, were circling their way through his system begging for some sort of release.

Combat boots hit the sand, ducking under the rotors as he moved forward onto beach front property. He could hear Sheva climbing out behind him; muttering the word "Men." under her breath.

" _I'm coming to get you."_

They echoed in his head in a subtle mantra, he knew already he wouldn't be able to forget them. The hitch in Leon's voice had alerted the BSAA Captain to unworded feelings. Leon was truly following his gut, yet his own were telling him there was something more. It centered under his own skin, twisting into him like pins and needles. What was it about the damn agent that tangled Chris up so?

"Sir, if we're not waiting for Kennedy to get here, we should probably start prepping."

Beautiful Sheva, distracting him away from notions he shouldn't be playing with in the first place. Not on mission; not on downtime, never. He would keep it that way, he thought...even as something niggling told him it wouldn't be so easy.

His eyes locked onto their outpost; wrapped in sand, waves; rocks and forest. BSAA had set up tents for them, crates for ammunition and food rations. Sheva had already started going through the crates but Chris looked skyward, the tallest mountain spire catching his eyes.

"We need to get to that mountain. I'm betting that is where the blast came from."

Sheva turned herself towards him, nodding. "Alright. When do we move out? Are we telling Leon?"

Anger rocketed through him, ever one to follow orders; Chris couldn't understand why his young friend would defy them.

"No. He will find us. We move out tonight."

Sheva snapped. "Stop being stubborn, if you won't contact him; I will."

When he made no move to do so; she sighed.

"Leon Kennedy, come in. This is Sheva. Redfield and I are moving out tonight. Target is tallest spire on the island, current theory is its the origin of our light show."

"Copy that. You two be careful. I'll head out tonight myself. I'll see you both there."

She shook her head, looking at her partner.

"What is it with you two anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3: Ghosts

**A/N:**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: I am putting this warning out because this deals with a little bit of ptsd, so please take caution in reading it, I have a deep respect for our soldiers and what they go through. As chris is a soldier I imagine he deals with this. I will explain at the end of the chapter some things, so please read through it first.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ghosts**

" _ **Wither your footsteps are behind me**_

 _ **Or your ghost is on my wall..**_

 _ **You know just where to find me**_

 _ **When the light begins to fall." Loner**_

* * *

Megacosm spread across a dark blue tapestry, the edge of the milky way visible underneath a canopy of trees. The view was not one that could be seen in the heart of a city; out where water meets land; only in nature could beauty be seen at this angle; in this interpretation.

Chocolate eyes gazed up at a sliver of a silver moon, theorization circling his brain as he relaxed ten feet up in an oak tree, back resting against thickened trunk. He had decided that taking high ground was a better bet than sleeping on the ground; granting Sheva the ability to rest in tropical dreams; less chance of undead attacking either one on the ground.

Chris had seen enough in his military career to know that even if looks appears to be serene; there was always something lurking underneath. Emotion, psychosis; B.O.W., pure evil. Many had called him paranoid; he didn't give a fuck. To walk into a nightmare, one must acknowledge a nightmare exists.

He had taken the first watch; the sounds of the ocean lulling him into a false sense of tranquility. They had walked almost six miles, finding no evidence; nothing to indicate there was any mess on the island. That weird sense of calm had layered his heavy eyelids into closing; one thought remaining: Silver blue eyes under dark bangs.

* * *

The oceans calls a great many things into her depths, yet spits out a tremendous amount of mystery. Vapor rolling off her was a normal phenomenon; natural occurrence that cools the air, making it so the heat must lay down and rest if only for the night.

Wisps of precipitation grazed themselves along his skin; a ghostly finger tip teasing him awake. His eyes snapped open; so startled by the gentle caress; that he lurched forward into nothing. There was no sight in front of him; where there had once been trees and sky; a solid earth that he could land on; in the expanse existed nothing.

He immediately caught his balance before nearly falling out of the tree; pushing back against sharp bark, security that at least something was real. He could hear his own breathing; shallow rasps edging on the verge of panic.

The last mist he had witnessed, nearly had taken Leon Kennedy out. He watched as some of his own BSAA comrades and civilians alike were infected; killing each other; all innocents around him. Ever since; mist; fog; wisps scared him to a level of driving panic unseen in a soldier. He hid it well, but Claire and Leon could see it brimming on the edges of his mind.

Chris forced himself from the edge, bringing his breath back to normal; rationality coming back into brain waves. He pulled his gun closer; choosing to believe he was not infected; or if he was he had yet to feel the effects.

Whispers caught his attention. Quiet voices that spoke in a language he could not make out; surrounding all sides of him; shrouding him in grey white spectres. The entangled words became more focused; as triendles of haze blended themselves into a figure, standing on the end of the branch he was sitting on.

" _Reeedfield…_ "

His name was spoken in a raw guttural way; he felt panic begin to rise in him again; in the low growling; he sensed a hint of familiarity. He aimed his gun; still unable to make out anything in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want?" he flared;trepidation rising.

Chuckling coarse and crude echoed around him. Chuckling, he knew; underneath what felt like a possession. Even in states of confusion; that quiet amusement soothed his nerves; sarcasm in the darkest of places. He heard it not even thirteen hours ago.

" _Whaaat's the matter, Redfield? Do you not recognize the sound of your own heartbeat in its completion? Dooo yoou not know mee?"_

The BSAA captain shook his head in disbelief; frozen in place.

"No, Leon."

There was a sharp clicking; the familiar sound of Leon's guns. Snapping; creaking; jarring rocked the branch he was sitting on; sending it shaking. Chris aimed his assault rifle, hand on the trigger, starting to pull it back.

Hesitation poured through him like a cold rain, realization dawning. He had many friends die. One time, it was Jill, another time; Finn, then Piers. He had learned to deal with their deaths; move on, grow from it.

Leon...Leon Scott Kennedy was a different story. In China, he couldn't bear the thought of his friend dying. He couldn't stand the idea of Leon being taken out of commission; not by B. , Ada Wong, Simmons…

He lowered his gun, allow the crackling crunch to get within two feet of him, submittance adamant in his body structure. His heart would not allow him to do, what his Soldier brain told him to.

" _Therree now..isn't this much easier?"_

"You, you can't really be Leon. What happened? Everything was fine?"

" _Noooot me? Was it not I that defied orders to come find you? I kept my word...even in my disappointment in your anger, here I am.."_

Chris winced at the arrogance; feeling a pang of guilt. Before he could say a word, hands touched his shoulders; ice cold; with a slimy wetness that reminded Chris of an infected.

"Are you infected?"

" _Goodness nooo...I am freee, and I will freeee you…"_

Phantom being leaned forward, eyes opening; silver blue slits glinting at him. For a moment; his breath hitched; until he saw the red shimmering in the blue; dawning that this was truly not Leon.

The spectre sensed the change, tightening its grip on Chris's shoulders. Definite strength of an infected, Chris swallowed as he was slammed up against the tree trunk. His breath hitched out of him, a wheezing "oh." leaving his mouth as he bent over in shock.

" _Foolisssshhh Redfield, blind to what you can not see...and I will take it all from you."_

While the infected rambled, the captain had turned on his ear piece; hoping to reach one of his team mates, heart lurching for Leon.

"Leon….if you if you can hear me...come find me. Six miles from my original drop point. Leon...fuck...Kennedy; please hurry. Avoid the fog...I need you…"

The rest of what he were to say was cut off by his throat closing, white pale hand clasping around him. His left hand reached up to fight the tightened fingers around him, only to find that like a python the more you fought the harder it squeezed.

He began to see spots in front of his eyes; purple and red; dancing between blue and silver. He was ready to accept fate when he heard the eerie cackle from before.

" _Tooo easy..I caann crush you with one hand...better to let your death be because of your own weakneess"_

Swinging the elder Redfield up, it threw him down towards the ground. The fall was calm, an eerie feel, as he still fought for breath, for focus, body tense; unwilling to break the earth coming to greet him. He hit the ground with a very sharp crack, feeling his shoulder dislocate as his head whiplashed onto dirt and up again.

His lungs had no air, ribs cracking in the process of impacting mass. His knee twisted, and he felt a sharp pull, burning racing from knee cap to thigh. The world was spinning, a cache of lights, colors and darkness rushing through him.

Whistling was heard above him, in added affect and sadistic torture; his assault weapon was thrown down on top of him; hitting his stomach. Agony sparked through pain receptors, causing a groan. He spit up blood, rolling his head to the side.

Air pressure suddenly shifted, heaviness leaving as quickly as it had come, pulled back to the ocean, clearing the night sky, stars dancing in sparkles once again. The old moon silhouetted him, his body trembling in shock.

"Chris? Chris, are you alright? Fuck! Redfield, be alive come on be alive. Stay put. Don't move...please. I"m coming...Where's Sheva? Chris answer me!"

Leon's voice had always soothed him, in this incapacitated state; it was his blanket to finally lose consciousness. He licked his lips, tasting copper and iron, but willing himself to talk one more time.

"Leon...keep talking...Your voice…don't yell, just let me hear you talk…"

He was able to pull one knee up into his stomach, before his strength left him; the last thing he pictured before he slipped under was Leon's smile at him as he said, "I call dibs on the bike…"

* * *

 **A/N:I know how BOW"S and infected act in RE. I also know in Vendetta Arias stated his infected had intelligence, could sense friend or foe. I bounced off of that for this story. The infected act similar but not the same. you will have a mixture of all things in this story. this particular fog acts like infected may not be infected at all. Note the blast of light in the beginning...that's important.**

 **Also note, this is a slow burn..so its gonna be a bit yet. bare with me...comments and gentle criticism would be helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4: Collide

**Chapter 4: Collide**

 ** _"_ ****_Maybe there is hunger in my blood_**

 ** _Screaming out loud for what I want_**

 ** _See me running full speed at it_**

 ** _Shattering, collide_**

 ** _Call it post-traumatic_**

 ** _Now it's do or die_ ****_" Illenium_**

* * *

 _"_ _Avoid the fog...I need you…"_

 _"Come on man, I need you."_

 _"I need you.."_

Hanging onto every word that broke through his earpiece, exhalations of agony; shattering sounds of a body being busted up, sent the DSO agent straight into action. He had been tracking them; staying far enough away to grant his friend space, close enough to keep them safe if needed.

"Hunnigan, I need an exact location, NOW. There can be no mistakes."

"Got it, Leon! Five clicks to the northwest; another three clicks east. Last pinpoint was in a grove of oak trees. I'm analyzing the weather phenomena now. Did you experience this fog?"

"Negative Hunnigan. I'm heading their way now. Sheva, if you can hear me please come in. I know your with Chris, I need a status report."

The silence he heard from the communicator sent an angry alarm buzzing through him. He quickened his pace, leaving the camp behind. 

"Fuck!" He snapped out, desperation filling him

 _"_ Leon...keep talking...Your voice…don't yell, just let me hear you talk… _"_

 _"I need you…"_

Always his voice, always the calm; stoic golden boy of the BSAA. Always reason; always his steadying point. Even now; in pangs of pain; Redfields weakened intonation was the epitome of peace; centering Leon; bringing him home once again.

Sharp craigs of rocks created a natural wall in front of him; his gloved hands reaching out to begin ascending the face; twelve feet up and over. His booted feet found their hold; silver blue eyes lacing up to his summit. His mind churned over what to say; heart had him cracking down his own fortress.

"When we get out of here, Redfield; I'm taking you out. We're gonna take Claire; some of our old friends. I'm gonna take you back to the Rockies; tucked up against mountains that aren't haunted. We are gonna drink, climb fourteeners, ski and fucking live."

He grunted as he jumped for the next hand hold; sentiment clogging his throat, light heat churning from his gut to his chest. He knew on a whim; that the older man was unconscious; allowing more of him to crumble under the weight.

"Sometimes, I wonder what you see in me…"

He crested then, kneeling down on one knee atop the rock formation; allowing his respirations to even out before he chanced to look around. Three miles to his left, he could see the grove of oak trees; somersaults of nerves flooding him. Directly in front of him; cobblestone paths led to a marble arch; behind her; rested a stone building five stories high; green ivy lacing around her pillars. Moon flowers opened up around him; the moon reflecting light back onto them. His eyes glistened with the light of the moon; taking in the unworldly beauty before him.

"He sees everything in you, Kennedy. He sees your walls;flaws, demons. Everything. That alone, is the reason why he doesn't give up on you. You mean more than you know."

Leon's breath hitched, another crumble in the wall that he erected around himself. Sheva's voice rolled over him; a welcome comfort amidst tension.

"Sheva. Thank God, your all right. How close are you to, Chris?"

"I'm right next to him. He's taken quite a beating. He's unconscious; but has a pulse. I'm not going to be able to move him alone."

Leon turned to his left; noticing the stone wall led towards the grove, he moved across it; cat like footsteps holding him balanced.

"Don't worry about that. Keep him stable; render first aid as much as you can. I'm not that far away. Did you experience this fog he was talking about?"

Moments of silence passed for what seemed eternity; Sheva answering quietly. "The outer edges of it. Be careful, Leon. Whatever infection that is; it has the ability to morph itself, go from liquid to solid. Appear as a person; or disappear. Chris was blinded, he couldn't see two feet in front of him; whatever he did see, he never fired on. I was only ten feet away, I was blocked; like a force field; glass wall. I couldn't-"

"Sheva, don't go there. We have no idea what we are up against. Hunnigan's running analysis now. It's not your fault. You're with him, now. I'm a mile out." he comforted as best he could; trying to ease his own guilt. Guilt that said he should have fought harder to be closer to Chris.

"Understood."

 _"I need you…"_

Some words haunt us until we are strong enough to let them go. Leon questioned how many times he had heard Chris say them; an inner voice saying there was a deeper meaning to those words, a meaning unable to be deciphered in his own blindness.

" _I need youuu...thaat he does. For without you, Kenneddddy; he is incomplete."_

Fog rushed behind him; speed not allowing him to get out of the way. The voice that spoke had literally pulled from his thoughts; in a frightening telepathic manner. He could not see in front of him; blinded by white. He felt himself being push forward; unable to resist, a sprinting speed that nearly had him going over one edge.

 _"Leettt us help youuuu. Go to him...quickly now...Leonnnn."_ _  
_

He felt a sharp pain over his chest; tumbling over the wall as he was pushed over. He hit tree branches as he fell, feeling them scrap him up. He was able to roll out of his fall; sitting on his butt and holding his shoulder. He looked up as vision cleared; to see a red eyed white figure shaped in the form of Chris Redfield.

"What the fuck-"

He was cut off by it disappearing, its laughter echoing in his ears.

* * *

"Leon, you alright?"

Sheva had appeared behind him, gun up; commotion of snapping twigs, curse words and laughter drawing her away from her partner and to their would be rescuer.

"Some rescuer I am." He joked before taking the hand offered to stand up. He turned his head towards stone, to find once again the night clear, calm and under control. A shudder went through him; he swallowed it down; turning back to walk with her.

"What the fuck is that thing? It was like it was in my head, reading my thoughts."

Sheva cocked her head at him as she walked before asking, "What were your thoughts?"

He shrugged, diverting her attention back to the most pressing matter.

"Take me to Redfield."

She charged ahead, leading him to Chris's position. He paused about three feet in front of him, floundering as deep down denial was wiped away. Carefully, he took tentative steps towards him, kneeling down to touch his neck for a pulse.

Chris slowly opened his eyes, his world still spinning in clockwise positions as he tried to gain a grip on his surroundings. He felt a pressing against his neck; two fingers, causing him to flinch, trying to pull away; waves of magnetic pain slapping through his head as he did.

"Easy, Redfield. I'm not here to hurt you."

Warm ripples ran over him; pleasant sensation that he had long since buried when it came to the agent beside him.

"Leon…" he croaked out. slowly this time, turning his head to gaze at his friend. There was no red in the silver blue studying him; just concern; guilt, anger and hint of something else he was too groggy to comprehend.

"Hey, Golden Boy. Don't do that again yea?"

Sharp laser like focus lanced through him, grogginess disappearing as everything that happened flooded brain waves with images that were out of nightmares.

"Fuck."

He felt Leon's fingers move from his neck; warm heat now sending a sliver of cold down his skin. He uncoiled his knee, groaning as his spine elongated; allowing him to feel the burn in his knee and the disjoint in his shoulder. He winced; looking at the younger man.

"My shoulder-"

"Sheva, stand behind him."

She followed orders, feet right above the BSAA soldiers head. Leon shifted, noticing which shoulder was out of place and moving to the other. He wrapped his good arm around his neck, sliding a hand under the bigger mans head. Gently, he coaxed him up; leaning him against Sheva's legs.

Dizziness swept him up, causing him to push more weight against her. He wondered when the world would stop turning in front of him.

"Here, drink this. This is gonna hurt."

Leon was holding a silver flask out to him, grinning sheepishly as he was given a look that said this was not mission approved.

"What? Just take a swig. I always bring it..its good for disinfection and helping with things like this."

Chris rolled his eyes, regretting that motion as vision blurred in and out. With a shaking hand he took the shot; allowing the bourbon to burn his throat.

Leon grabbed the injured arm by the wrist, slowly pulling his arm and guiding it to a ninety degree angle. Chris hissed as tension went through him, then groaned as his shoulder popped back into joint; white pain sending the receptors alight.

He smacked back against Sheva's legs panting, allowing everything in his upper body to finally relax. He watched Leon move down to his legs; and he moved them apart, allowing the agent to sit between them.

He stumbled over his breath as gloved hands felt their way up his legs; one stopping at his knee on his right leg, the other hand resting on his left thigh. Chris forced himself not to react; even as images of him jerking Leon forward and closer to him; had him wanting to remove himself from Sheva's legs, falling into the man poised in front of him.

"Your knee is not torn. Twisted, a bit pulled but not torn. I can wrap it or, we can take it slow."

Leon felt himself flush at his own words, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes; feelings that rested within the soul of him that he wished for no one to see trying to surface. He quietly removed his hands, before looking up into chocolate ones; burning questions filling his head.

Without a thought; a care or even the fact that they had a spectator; Leon inched forward until he was two inches away from Chris. His eyes snapped anger, and he gritted out:

"Why didn't you shoot it?"

Chris Redfield didn't look away from him; didn't flinch; not backing down from a challenge or the combat nerves in his friends voice.

"Because he was you...He looked like you, walked like you. Talked like you. I thought you had been infected when you touched me; but then yours eyes opened and they had red in them."

"Cute answer. I'll ask again why didn't you shoot it?" Leon was unsure of what he was looking for, but Chris's typical answer wasn't serving him.

A strong hand to the back of his neck took him by surprise as he was roughly pulled forward, colliding forehead to forehead with his counterpart.

He felt Chris's own agitation mixed with pain as he snapped back. "Can it, Kennedy. I didn't fire because...because I've lost many friends in my life. Piers being one of the worst. I can kill people, comrades, if I have to...but you? I can't…I need you."

 _"I need you."_

Leon felt everything in him still; varieties of sensations feilding their way through him; shattering in hot and cold waves. Redfield's eyes held a sincerity he had never seen before. Although the BSAA Captain always had heart for others, this felt different. New and burning; sending a hunger in the agent that he didn't understand.

He didn't pull back; didn't run. Feelings were not his forte; he struggled with talking about them; but he knew how to show them. He placed a hand on Chris's face. Tracing the bruising around the eyes and cheekbones; feeling as the mans breathing became irregular. Leon leaned in further, his hand running from face to neck, softly memorizing lacerations around his throat from an enemy they didn't know.

"Leon-"

"Um, guys, as cute as this is, my legs are going numb and we need to get moving. Chris's ribs are cracked, I need your help, Agent."

Sheva's voice interrupted the tale as old as time picture; Leon being stubborn as always refused to allow the moment to be released. Leaning in, he placed his lips on the bright red of his friends neck; aching to heal what he could not have stopped. He felt more than heard the audible gasp as the Captain shuddered in surprise and shock.

He flushed again, pulling back, silver blue eyes a soft storm of built walls and colliding ideals. He allowed himself to look up at Sheva, unwilling to meet Chris's gaze.

"Sorry. Your right. We need to move, there's a mansion three miles back the way I came. If we follow the stone wall, without climbing it we will end up on the grounds. There I can wrap his ribs. There is a chance that this thing moves like weather patterns; perhaps we will be safer indoors."

Chris found his voice again, trying to not reel from lack of water and dazed from the feeling of lips still burning on his neck.. Did Leon just?

He shook his head, and said jokingly, "My heros."

Leon said nothing as he moved over chris's leg, once again wrapping an arm around his neck and holding Chris's waist.

Sheva knelt onto his other side doing the same motion; the two standing up simultaneously "Alright funny guy, let's get you inside."

His chuckle filled the air as they helped him begin to move, moon lighting a shadowed path before them.

* * *

Without light there can be no shadow, without shadow there can be no light. Dancing between the two was the most fun he had in a long time; fog like trendles grazing in the bushes and trees around the trio that moved forward slowly.

Common strategy would be to attack now, when one of them was weak and injured. The undead buried under the ground telepathically called out to him; aching to be released; to feed on raw flesh, infect, turn, take over.

 _"Nooot yettt children. We musst wait. Alll in good time."_

Common strategy served its purpose; but in this case; it was better to rip apart the mind. The three were strong willed, strong in mind and body. He would allow them their strength to regain; this time he would strike their minds; piece by piece he would break them down; then his children would be allowed to feed.

" _Leet them think loves, that they have an uppper hand...lettt Leon and Chris, come clossser to being onnee...then they will not know what hit theem"_

The best way to be is formless. Formless allows form, form allowing formless. He mastered this when he had been created; using it to his advantage. He flowed over them, spiderwebs in trees unnoticed or felt by the trio.

He smirked. _"Father Arias, may you be prouuud."_


End file.
